Mendoza International Airport
The Mendoza International Airport is a modern international airport in Just Cause (1), on the island nation of San Esperito. Location It's located in Provincia de Las Palmas. Next to the Guerilla 25 "Camp Aguila" safehouse. Description It was named after Salvador Mendoza and it has 3 runways that extend out to sea. Only the middle one of those runways is capable of serving the two largest planes in the game. The airport has two high air-traffic control towers in between the two small and the one large runways and two radio masts which are located either side of the entrance at opposite ends of the wire mesh fencing. If maneuvered correctly, the Alexander AX-14 can be used to take off on the two smaller runways, though the smaller of the runways are meant to serve the Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 and planes of a lower overall size. The Guerilla 25 "Camp Aguila" safehouse is right next to the airport, near the eastern radio mast. This has a slight reference to Provincia Aguilar as the names are similar and the fact that Provincia Aguilar has it's own airfield. Despite being an international airport, the hangars cannot be used to store planes in as the doors are always close so this might be a disappointment to players who were hoping to store vehicles within these hangars. San Esperito International Arms Fair This is an annual event, held at the airport. Rico visited the second fair in 2005, during the mission Some Enchanted Evening. The fair in 2005 had no real visitors. There was only a small number of Montano Cartel soldiers and police men patrolling the area, as guards. As reported by the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito, according to Luis Mendoza the money from this fair helps the children. There are multiple gazaeboes located around the sides of the main terminal. These only make an appearance in Some Enchanted Evening. Vehicles that spawn there *AVIA airport tug (several are driving around at random). *Stirling Jet Exclusive 9. Sometimes 2 will appear depending if the Alexander AX-14 is destroyed or not spawned yet. The other jet appears in the exact place on the other side where the Alexander AX-14 spawns. Note this will happen very rarely. *A large military cargo plane Alexander AX-14. One of these planes can always be seen flying above the airport but for some reason they try landing away from the runway and usually crash into a building. When this happens, a lot of the time they will explode and attract quite a few government soldiers or Guerrilla soldiers depending on if the airport is liberated or not. *The presidents plane. This plane shows up only during the last mission ("Taking out the garbage vol.3") when it's seen taking off. Gallery Mendoza International Airport.png| Stirling Jet Exclusive 9.png|Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 at one of it's default parking spots. Alexander AX-14.png|Alexander AX-14. AVIA.png|The AVIA airport tug, at the airport. Some Enchanted Evening 2.png|During the mission Some Enchanted Evening. Some Enchanted Evening 3.png|During the mission Some Enchanted Evening. Some Enchanted Evening 4.png|During the mission Some Enchanted Evening. Some Enchanted Evening 5.png|During the mission Some Enchanted Evening. Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Planes Category:Content Category:Notable Buildings